


POI Episode Guide (Season 1)

by Zaniida



Series: Creepyfest 2020 [7]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - SCP Foundation (Fusion), Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Creepyfest, Episode Synopses, Gen, TV Guide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:14:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27166423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zaniida/pseuds/Zaniida
Summary: E01 Pilot:An ex–Foundation agent at the end of his rope gets a job offer from an enigmatic recluse who can somehow predict the details of anomalous events before the Foundation even hears about them.. . .E08 Foe:When their latest alert matches a Foundation agent lost 94 years ago, Reese suspects time travel, while Finch suspects an even more chilling reality.
Series: Creepyfest 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947157
Comments: 10
Kudos: 6





	POI Episode Guide (Season 1)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Take Care of the Unseen Things](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16156940) by [Zaniida](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zaniida/pseuds/Zaniida). 



> Back when this whole thing started, I was in talks with my beta reader over the possibility of her publishing this. On account of my wanting to keep all the side fics separate from the main fic.
> 
> Two years later... well, we're past the point where the meta is following my original plan, so here: Have a TV Guide version of the episodes of Season 1, as they would have gone in the worldbuild of [Unseen Things](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16156940).
> 
> (P.S. Contains allusions to creepy content. Consume at your own risk; I'm too tired to work out specific warnings.)

**E01 Pilot**  
_An ex–Foundation agent at the end of his rope gets a job offer from an enigmatic recluse who can somehow predict the details of anomalous events before the Foundation even hears about them_.

 **E02 Ghosts**  
_The latest alert points at a girl who’s been dead for two years; the team must move quickly to track down her remains and determine what happened to her, who did it, and why_.

 **E03 Mission Creep**  
_A former soldier caught up in a crime ring draws Reese’s sympathy, but the operation must be stopped before it can spread an unusual contagion across the entire city_.

 **E04 Cura Te Ipsum**  
_A young doctor with an above-average rate of success in curing terminally ill patients might catch the eye of the Foundation if Reese can’t figure out how she’s performing such miracles—and possibly convince her to stop_.

 **E05 Judgment**  
_The team investigates a grief-stricken judge who seems to be using curses against the cases that slip through the cracks of the law_.

 **E06 The Vixen**  
_The latest alert points to a woman who trades in information she shouldn’t even be privy to—and who has caught the attention of some forces she may not be ready to deal with_.

 **E07 Beyond Notice**  
_The team must stave off both the Foundation and The Order while protecting a schoolteacher who witnessed a mysterious murder that opened his eyes and closed his mouth_.

 **E08 Foe**  
_When their latest alert matches a Foundation agent lost 94 years ago, Reese suspects time travel, while Finch suspects an even more chilling reality_.

 **E09 Watch Your Six**  
_Carter’s the latest number, but the Book can’t tell them whether the chief threat is one of the anomalies she encounters, or the Foundation itself_.

 **E10 Number Crunch**  
_As Detective Carter draws the Foundation’s eye due to her recent encounters with the team, the Book points to the same event happening in several places around the city, all at once_.

 **E11 Super**  
_While Reese recovers from his encounter with the Foundation’s traps, Finch must brave the world outside the Library to investigate an entire apartment block_.

 **E12 Legacy**  
_Carter finally meets Reese face-to-face when they tackle a centuries-old anomaly tied to a crucial injustice from the earliest history of the United States_.

 **E13 Root Cause**  
_A man who seems cursed to bring bad luck ends up targeting part of Zoe’s client list, drawing her into the team’s investigation as they try to determine who’s been pulling his strings_.

 **E14 Wolf and Cub**  
_When children begin to go missing, the search reveals a shadowy animal stalking the streets—and a dark history that ties the children together_.

 **E15 Blue Code**  
_Getting in range of the latest anomaly requires Reese to join a smuggling ring with close ties to the Foundation, but that’s not the biggest risk_.

 **E16 Risk**  
_The Book points the team at an investment firm trader with a statistically implausible history of picking the wrong stocks_.

 **E17 Baby Blue**  
_When the Book indicates the anomalous nature of a 6-month-old baby, the team must keep her out of the hands of the Foundation while investigating long-term plans for her welfare_.

**E18 Identity Crisis**  
_The latest threat has the power to swap bodies—and someone on the team’s been compromised!_

**E19 Flesh and Blood**  
_When the Book indicates that Elias plans to take over the five major crime families with a string of cursed items, Reese and Finch argue over whether to intervene_.

 **E20 Matsya Nyaya**  
_An undercover mission brings back memories of Reese’s last mission with the Foundation, and how lucky he is to have escaped at all_.

 **E21 Many Happy Returns**  
_It’s Reese’s birthday, and Finch tries to keep him distracted while he tries once more to get Jessica out of the anomaly she’s been trapped in_.

 **E22 No Good Deed**  
_After learning that an eager young man is trying to find the truth about the Foundation, Finch puts his own secrecy at risk to stop the man from destroying his life_.

 **E23 Firewall**  
_Reese must protect a young psychologist who’s been giving her patients anomalous items, while dodging the Foundation agents who’ve gotten a little too close to their operation_.

**Author's Note:**

> **Couple Announcements:**
> 
> 1\. I am still working on the update of _Unseen Things_ , it's just that my brain has gone into that rebellious state where it wants to do anything _but_ , so I'm letting it off leash a bit this week and hoping to pick back up again next week. The chapter's half written and I have a good idea of what I want from it, just... so goes the Muse. So expect more short whumpy fics, with _Unseen Things_ to (ideally) update again by the end of the month.
> 
> 2\. If anyone would like to write one of these episodes, in any format -- even just a scene, or a section, of the episode -- I would love to see that. You can either write it separately, which is fine, or you could ask me for a brainstorming session, which could pull your piece in as canon to _Unseen Things_ (by making sure that it doesn't contradict any of my established or planned canon).
> 
> 3\. I still have several characters unaccounted for in side fics. Basically, I set up some mechanics whereby other participants get to define part of my worldbuild; not counting Finch and Reese, this includes each character's backstory (how the supernatural world affected them) and their fate (what happened to them, at whichever point this shows up in the tale). Mostly because key characters (Bear, Root, Elias... a certain beleaguered detective...) _cannot_ be depicted in the main story once they've been forgotten.
> 
> If anyone would like to write a fic covering one of the key characters, please do get in touch! Elias has been fairly well defined, and Fusco is currently claimed; Bear and Will could use some love; but mostly it's the ladies of POI:
> 
> Grace is stuck in an anomaly that keeps people from paying much attention to her. I'd love to see this portrayed from her point of view (given that she doesn't about anomalies). Also up for grabs: A date with Harold, who in this piece is even more reclusive than he was in the show.
> 
> Root has shown up onscreen (if anyone can remember her), but neither her backstory nor her "after the team forgot her" story has been depicted in a side story.
> 
> tenaya gave Carter a [pretty sweet backstory](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16280726/chapters/38074037), but there's still the question of what exactly replaced her fate in _The Crossing_. It's been established that this fate is some creepy supernatural fate that John hates, and is presumably irreversible.
> 
> Shaw's [backstory](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16347008) was defined by Fringuello; other than that, she's somewhere out of the team's reach, and she'll rescue herself, dagnabbit. But it'd be nice if someone cared to depict that. Besides which, we've got Shoot shenanigans that currently take place offscreen, but which I'd like to see in a side fic, as they do factor into the finale.
> 
> Timeline for these would be some crossover between "whenever" and "maybe next October?" So there's no rush. But getting the brainstorming session down would be nice.
> 
> Anyway, that's the state of the project these days! Again, I hope to get the next chapter up by the end of the month, it's just that my brain is fighting me over ability to focus. Kinda bugs me, because for the past year or so I've had the plans for the encounter in the chapter _after_ that pretty well established, just not written up, because I am a chump who mostly writes things in order but dreams them up completely _out_ of order, so oh, well.


End file.
